Sanguine Selene
by Kjs12345
Summary: As, the Dead Rise to devour the Living. A Werewolf and a Vampire struggle through their instincts , a Millennium long war, and their bludgeoning feelings for each other, all while keeping their people safe from the Hordes of the Dead.


**Sanguine Selene**

 **By Kjs12345**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Legend Begins**

 **AN; I do not own TWD!**

The endless pitch black sky was clear; pin pricked with the multicolored lights of the stars, the lights of the souls of ancient warriors and scholars alike woven into the tapestry of the sky by the Gods. The full moon was high in the night sky, the normally silvery light was tainted a rare bright crimson, the color of the rare Blood Moon. The air was warm and breezy, the only sounds the chirping of the cicadas. Out of nowhere, in a flower filled meadow a woman appeared. The mysterious woman was extraordinarily beautiful. She had long silvery white hair curled wildly along her slender shoulders which were draped in a long formless night gown. Her ethereal face was illuminated by the moon's glow, her silver eyes bright and her bow shaped lips stretched into a brilliant smile. In her left hand was a tall knotted wooden walking stick with the phases of the moon etched and carved into nearly every facet. A top the stick sat a mysterious silver gem that glowed unnaturally. She nodded serenely and looked happily around the deserted meadow. She instantly began to hum; her voice was insanely beautiful, causing the flowers to bloom and glow unnaturally.

She skipped happily along the meadow, the grass as soft as velvet under her little feet. After travelling every couple of feet she would twirl and dance in place and the flowers all around her would flash in a multitude of colors, some of which no human could ever truly comprehend.

A loud BANG shattered the tranquility of the beautiful night; and screams and screeches of horror and pain pierced through the once silent night. The woman jumped in shock, her beautiful face portrayed a sense of shock, silver eyes wide and mouth twisted into a frown. She quickly broke out into a run, towards a series of hills in the distance. She moved quickly, each pump of her short legs a blur as she moved faster than any mere mortal. She travelled the dozen miles to the top of the giant hill in mere minutes, her white nightgown swirling around her slim body. Her walking stick raised in her hand and extended in front of her in defence.

Her eyes scan the horizon, looking for the sounds that disturbed the once tranquil night. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the flicker of torches illuminating what once was a hunting cabin. The left wall seemingly blown to bits, rubble strewn across the grass in front of it. Inside the interior, a man stands, a sword; Long and intricately made, held in front of him. Behind him crouched behind an overturned table, is a young boy; perhaps in his middle teens.

A blur of movement from beyond the house catches her attention, and she sees what caused the sounds, what caused the damage to this poor family's house. Two figures stand facing each other in a tense standoff, illuminated in the flickering torchlight. On the left stood, a tall thin man with long red hair, dressed in long tight black robes as dark as night. He was extremely pale, bright crimson eyes staring intimidatingly at his foe, sharp bloody fangs descending from his snarling mouth. A flash of irritation flared through her when she saw the fangs; knowing he was a Vampire; one of her children.

On the right, across from the snarling Vampire; stood an extremely muscular man. He had short dirty blonde hair and was wearing a pair of tattered trousers. His piercing blue eyes stared right back into his foe's red ones; a ferocious growl emanating from deep within his throat. His muscles flexed with each movement, tightening and spasming across his bare torso; his back and sides were marred with jagged scars, some were even bite marks. His fingers were arched into his long, unnaturally sharp nails. Her flare of irritation sparked into a fiery rage. This man was a Werewolf, another one of her children. It enraged her that her children would fight, would cause this much damage.

She turned her full attention to her two children, pushing her senses out to find out what was happening. The two beasts were circling each other now, sizing each other up. Growls and snarls filled the air.

"You dare break our treaty Mutt," The Vampire whispered, his powerful voice calm as he continued to circle his foe, " Especially tonight."

"I did not break our treaty, You stupid Bloodsucker. I was hunting to feed my Children, to feed my Pack," The Werewolf growled , his face contorted in a fierce rage, contrasting greatly to his enemies cool calm face. The two monsters continued to circle, analyzing each other for any signs of weakness. Each pass causing the tension to rise, like the pull of a bow's string, each moment causing the tension to rise till it snaps, exploding violently.

"You did, You crossed the river, You have entered my Coven's territory. I can't take such treachery lightly, not tonight," The Vampire continued, his voice still calm, yet his body was poised, ready to spring into action at any moment.

"I DID NOT ENTER YOUR FUCKING TERRITORY, IT IS MY TERRITORY. IT'S YOU WHO WISHES TO FIGHT TONIGHT," The Werewolf roars, muscles tensing as he shook in uncontrollable rage.

"You did, You entered my territory tonight," The Vampire smirked, taunting, his mouth twisting in cruel amusement," Of course it was your disgusting flea bitten kind that breaks the treaty on the night of the Blood Moon. The Goddess must be so disgusted with you."

The tension snapped, no not snapped; It exploded violently. In a blink of an eye the Werewolf charged; catching the Vampire with a devastating punch to the gut, it echoed loudly, like stone against stone. The Vampire grunted in pain and with a snarl, punched the Werewolf in the face crushing his nose; blood spurting out violently. The Werewolf growled and delivered a blow to the Vampire's eye, crushing the socket. The Vampire kneed the Werewolf in his muscular stomach, taking the werewolf's breath away, and then delivered a punch to the side of the Werewolf's head causing him to fly backwards, and land a few feet away.

In an instant the Vampire flew to the downed Werewolf, but the Werewolf was up just as quick and easily dodged the punch. The Werewolf swiped the Vampire across his arm, with his sharp claws, cutting five long gouges on the Vampire's arm. The Vampire spun around and sunk his sharp fangs into the Werewolf's neck, tasting the horribly disgusting taste of the mutt's blood. With a howl of rage, the Werewolf wrapped up the Vampire, pulling out the Vampire's sharp fangs, and threw the Vampire away. The Vampire flew a couple of feet before flipping and landing on his feet.

The Werewolf snarled with rage, his muscles shaking uncontrollably; almost violently. Then it was almost like the man exploded; with the wet sound of skin ripping and the snapping and cracking of bones as they realigned. Fur, the color of the Man's hair spouted out along what was once the Man's skin. Within seconds; a humongous wolf now stood where the Man once stood. The Wolf was 6 ft tall from paws to shoulders, and 9 ft long from tail to snout. It's blue eyes gleamed ferociously as it bared its sharp teeth and let out a deep menacing growl.

The Vampire's crimson eyes widened, as the Wolf lunged; traveling the distance faster than one could blink; the Wolf sunk his teeth deeply into the Vampire's upper right arm, ripping and shredding it. The Vampire roared in rage and excruciating pain , and punched the Wolf's side twice, cracking it's ribs, before sinking its sharp claws into it's side. The Vampire squeezed, ripping deeper into the Wolf's side. The Wolf howled in pain; releasing the Vampire's now mangled arm, before the Vampire pulled back his bloody claws and delivered a fierce punch to the Wolf's bloody side, sending the Wolf flying a few feet.

Unbeknownst to the two fighting monsters, The sword man crept fearfully out of, what was once his modest home, sword brandished out in front. A few feet behind him the young teen followed, long ebony hair loose and silver eyes wide in terror. The man watched fearfully as the two monsters of legend fought; shredding into each other faster than he could comprehend. The night was filled with snarls, howls and screeches of pain, alongside the cracking and splintering of bone, harder than swords, flesh banging, and grinding, like stone upon stone. When the Werewolf turned into a gigantic wolf the man felt a flash of absolute terror; the young teen whimpered fearfully. The Man watched in terror as the Wolf lunged and grappled the Vampire shredding into it. When the Wolf went flying back; a steely resolve went through the man. He had to kill these things. He had to protect his son. He crept quietly behind the menacing Wolf; which full attention was on his bloodsucking foe. He slowly rose the intricate sword high into the air. Stepping forward; SNAP, the man stepped on a twig .The Wolf's ears perked up.

"FATHER NOOO," the Teen yelled, fear emanating from him as he watched his father move in to kill the wolf.

The Wolf spun around; at the snap of the twig and bit ferociously into the man's neck, tearing out his jugular; blood spurting in rivets out of his body. The Man jerked before falling; letting go of his sword, and hitting the ground. His eyes misting over in death before he hit the ground; his son screaming in horror and loss. The scream jerked the Wolf out of its uncontrollable rage, and a look of what can only be described as horror crossed the Wolf's bloody face. The Wolf sprinted away, forgetting his spat with the Vampire.

The boy ran to his father. He kneeled down, shaking quietly as he sobbed. He lightly caressed his father's face. a look of horrifying disbelief on his young face. The Vampire rose slowly, a look of horror and compassion on his bloody face. He walked slowly over to the heartbroken boy. The boy heard the Vampire walking behind him and a he spun around and gripped his father's fallen sword. He tried to lift the sword but he could barely raise it above the ground.

"Easy son, I'm not going to hurt you , I'm not going to hurt you," The Vampire muttered, as he slowly placed his palm on the shaking teen's shoulder. The boy dropped the sword; and continued to sob harder over the cooling corpse of his father.

On the hill, tears fell uncontrollably down the woman's face. The deep feeling of sorrow for the teen was fighting with her rage with her children, and the fact that she couldn't interfere at all. How dare they fight on this night? How dare they cause this family such pain? How dare her children fight at all? The rage instantly left her; feeling her with even more sorrow, even more grief.

She turned and walked back to where she came from. All joy and happiness gone, sucked from the air in the cruel moment that stole that poor man's life. She closed her eyes and meditated looking outside of time and space; reading the cosmos. She knew now, that this night a war had blossomed, it was a petty squabble before. Now it will be a bloody and fierce war that will span for millenniums. But She knew there was hope for her children, knew eventually the war would end. That her children would stop fighting and instead work together again, like they were always supposed to be. For she knew, that as war blossomed this night so to had hope. She only hoped it wasn't too late for her children. That they would reunite before those abominations would walk the Earth. Before the dead; the true dead rose and ravenously devoured the living. It was fated to happen, and not even she knew when. But she knew one thing. If her children do not unite, with each other, and all other kinds, then the Dead will devour all life on Earth. Will destroy this beautiful planet, with death and decay. Will destroy her, consume her and all the others. Will consume their legacy. On this Legendary night, the fate of this World was put on the line; on the tip of a sword. On this night, A Legend began, a Legend that will be told though all time.


End file.
